


Touch

by SharkGirl



Series: First Times [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom!Haru, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Implied Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, M/M, post ES episode 14, top!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanase Haruka was not a violent person.  He had feelings and emotions just like everyone else, but he certainly wasn't an ever-erupting volcano like his friend and rival Rin.  But, after having found out that he and Makoto were the only two left who hadn't 'done the deed,' he was more than a little frustrated.  Why was his boyfriend so afraid to touch him?  And does Makoto feel the same way?</p><p>The final part of the "First Times" Series.  I tried for angst and - BAM! - fluff out of left field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know I said I was nervous about writing all of these so far, but...this was the one I was most nervous about. I had originally planned on writing this from Makoto's POV, but Haru barely talks, so it made more sense to write from his POV instead. He sure thinks a lot, lol.
> 
> This is the final installment of the "First Times" series. I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. 
> 
> I'd like to thank my beta for always reading my works and letting me know if my characters are OOC.

Nanase Haruka was not a violent person.  He had feelings and emotions just like everyone else, but he certainly wasn’t an ever-erupting volcano like his friend and rival Rin.  But he found that, while sitting amongst his team and friends on the roof during lunch, he was getting more and more frustrated.

It all started two nights ago when he was awoken from his sleep by not one, but two text messages from the redheaded Samezuka captain.  The second was a very obvious fake apology for having sent the first.  Rin messaged him to let him know that he and Sousuke had finally had sex.  It wasn’t like Haru had anything against it.  He was happy for the two of them.  He could tell how much Sousuke loved his friend.  It was completely obvious.  So, it was only natural that the two would end up together and eventually consummate their relationship.

What bothered Haru was not Rin and Sousuke’s coupling.

Then, yesterday evening, while he was playing a video game with Makoto and the twins, he received another text message.  He knew that Nagisa would want to tell him the news in person, so he wasn’t surprised to see that the text was from Rin.  The blonde had text the redhead to inform him that, he, too, had finally lost his virginity to his boyfriend.  So, Rin had forwarded it to him.  Haru was happy for Nagisa.  He really was.  It was obvious that he and Rei were in love.  And, after hearing Rin’s news earlier that day, it was only a matter of time before they, too, did the deed.

What bothered Haru was not Nagisa and Rei’s coupling.

If you got right down to it, what bothered Haru was the fact that his boyfriend, the sweet, caring, lovable, gentle and gorgeous Makoto had yet to touch him at all.

They’d known each other since birth.  They’d been dating since the end of first year and yet…nothing.  A kiss here, a hug there, but nothing to fill the void inside of Haru:  figuratively and literally.  At first he thought his boyfriend wanted to take things slowly.  But enough was enough.

He looked over and watched as Makoto blushed at something Nagisa had said.  The Iwatobi team and their manager were enjoying their lunches on the roof, as usual.  The blonde had obviously just shared his and Rei’s news with the others.

“Aww, that’s great, you guys!” Gou smiled brightly.  “I’m so happy for you.”

“Hehe, thanks Gou-chan,” Nagisa’s cheeks were pink, but he obviously wasn’t embarrassed.  Rei was trying to hide his smile, too.  Haru knew the bespectacled ex-track star wasn’t one to kiss and tell, but he seemed just as happy as his boyfriend.  It made Haru sick to his stomach.  The raven-haired teen was so busy perfecting his frown, he barely heard their manager speaking to him.

“I said, isn’t that great, Haruka-senpai?” the redheaded girl turned toward him.  Haru just nodded, absently poking his mackerel with a chopstick.

“Haru-chan didn’t look surprised,” the blonde pouted.  “Did Rin-chan text you and spoil it?”

“Ah, so that’s what that text was about…” he heard Makoto muse next to him.

“Wait, you told Onii-chan before me?” Gou looked put out.

“Well, I owed him,” Nagisa tried to soothe her, “I mean, he texted me right after he and Sou-chan did it the other night-” Rei put a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth, but it was too late.  The damage was done.

“He WHAT?!” the redhead exploded, standing up and looking very much like her beloved Onii-chan.  The boys were silent, afraid to speak.  Gou was chewing on her lower lip, her eyes closed and brows drawn down in concentration.  “That’s just not….fair!” she sighed heavily.  “Sousuke-kun’s trapezius and deltoids…” her eyes sparkled, “wasted on my idiot brother…” she lamented, falling back down to her knees.

“Well, I guess she wasn’t upset about Rin-san’s chastity,” Rei removed his hand from over his boyfriend’s mouth and raised an eyebrow. Haru just continued to watch on. 

“Oww,” Nagisa said as he accidently rolled back and fell on his bottom.  Haru watched as Rei doted on him, a long-fingered hand reaching up to cup the blonde’s face and make sure he wasn’t in any pain.  The shorter boy smiled up at his boyfriend - no, lover - Haru corrected himself.

“You guys are too cute...” Gou was obviously over her little outburst and was blushing as she held her cheeks and stared at the happy couple.  Rei and Nagisa blushed again, but shared a secret smile between them.  Haru looked over at Makoto, who was eating his bento and trying desperately to look anywhere, but at the second years.  “So,” their manager spoke again, clearing her throat, “don’t forget we have our joint practice at Samezuka this afternoon.”

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Nagisa’s magenta eyes were wide with excitement.

“Will you be okay to swim?” Rei wrapped a protective arm around his boyfriend.

“I’ll be fine,” the blonde stared up at the taller boy.  Haru could swear he saw cherry blossoms drifting through the air around them.  “Rei-chan was so gentle…”

The raven-haired teen clenched his chopstick tighter.

“C’mon you guys…” Makoto said uncomfortably.  “We’re in public.”

“There’s no one else here,” Nagisa pouted.   “Don’t be such a prude, Mako-chan.”  For once, Haru completely agreed with their treasurer.  “Anyway, I’m sure Haru-chan is excited to swim,” the blonde added in an attempt to get their vice-captain in on the conversation.  It wasn’t untrue.  Haru missed swimming in the pool.  He’d tried to get in the Iwatobi pool yesterday afternoon, but Makoto had stopped him, spouting something about hypothermia.

“Yes, I imagine Haruka-senpai is tired of having to abstain,” Rei said, smiling at him.  If only he knew just how correct those words were.  Of course, Haru wasn’t thinking about the water now.  Well, okay, he was thinking about the water a little.  He looked over at his boyfriend.  Makoto was silently eating the rest of his rice.

“So, when are you and Haruka-senpai going to do it?” Gou asked and Makoto spit rice clear across the roof.

“Wh-what?!” olive eyes were wide.

“Well, Onii-chan and Sousuke-kun…then Nagisa-kun and Rei-kun…” she tapped a finger to her chin.  “I mean, unless you guys are doing it in secret,” she put a hand over her mouth and giggled.

“Oh, no fair!” Nagisa crawled on his hands and knees so his face was right next to Haru’s.  “Have you been keeping it from us, Haru-chan?” he whined.  Haru just looked to the side, uncomfortable with the blonde’s sudden proximity.  Makoto was still sputtering.

“N-no, Haru and I…we h-haven’t,” Makoto looked toward his best friend for help, but the raven-haired man was in no mood to assist him with this matter.

“Wow, Mako-chan, your face is so red,” their shortest member gaped at him, turning his attention away from Haru.  “I guess you guys really haven’t done it…”

“That’s a shame,” Gou shook her head.

“Yeah,” Nagisa sat back and fell into the cradle of Rei’s arms, resting his head on the bespectacled teen’s chest.  “It’s the most amazing feeling in the world,” he looked up at Rei and the two blushed again.  “But I’m sure Haru-chan will come around soon, Mako-chan,” the blonde added. 

Haru snapped his chopstick in half.

“Uh,” Makoto was the only one to notice, “Well, Haru and I…we’re not really ready to-”

The raven-haired man stood up, knocking his bento to the ground.  The others stared up at him.  Without a word, Haru spun around and walked toward the door to the stairs.  He had just gotten it open when he heard his name.

“Haru-chan…” it was Nagisa.

“Haruka-senpai, are you alright?” Rei asked.  Out of the corner of his eye, Haru saw Makoto set his lunchbox own and start to get up.

“I’ll just go-”

“Don’t,” was the last thing Haru said before he walked inside and shut the door.

The rest of the day went by quickly and suddenly Haru was stepping off the train and walking toward the doors to Samezuka’s indoor pool.  He could smell the chlorine from here and it instantly soothed him.  He and Makoto hadn’t spoken since the incident on the roof.  He wasn’t exactly angry with his boyfriend, but he didn’t like the way that everyone had just assumed it was Haru who was holding their physical relationship back.  Makoto was the one whose face lit up like a lantern if Haru so much as set a hand on his knee.

“Gou-san!!” Momo cried excitedly as they entered the training area.  He rambled on incessantly and the redhead tried her best to be polite.

“Rin-chan, Sou-chan!” Nagisa called and waved to the captain and his boyfriend.  He and Rei walked over and greeted them.  Haru watched as the four talked.  Of course, Nagisa was doing most of the talking.  Every-so-often, he noticed Rin looking over at him and smiling, crimson eyes devious.  Haru frowned.  The redhead’s texts were frustrating enough, but having to deal with the sharp-toothed teen in person…

“Let’s get changed,” Makoto helpfully suggested.  Haru nodded and walked toward the changing area.  He was already wearing his jammers, of course, though any excuse to postpone his inevitable conversation with Rin was a good idea.  The sandy-haired man changed quickly, but that didn’t stop Haru from staring at his boyfriend’s body.

He was unsure as to why Makoto was afraid of doing sexual things with him.  Didn’t the gentle giant know he had a great body?  The Iwatobi captain pulled his shirt off and Haru felt his mouth water.  He wasn’t as obsessed as Gou, but Makoto’s back muscles should be illegal.  The taller man must have felt Haru’s eyes on him because he turned to face him.

“Haru?” he asked, hands pausing on the waistband of his pants.  The raven-haired man just stared at him, hoping Makoto would use his uncanny ability to read his thoughts.  He saw a slight flush spread on the taller man’s cheeks, but their moment was interrupted when Nagisa and the others walked into the locker room.

“Let’s hurry and get changed, Rei-chan,” the blonde bounced over to a bench and set his bag down.  The taller boy chuckled and followed after him.  They changed quickly and were out of the locker room before Haru started to unbutton his shirt.  The raven-haired man turned to the side and noticed that Makoto had used their entrance as a distraction to escape.  Haru clicked his tongue.

“And you’re usually the fastest at stripping,” he felt a hand on his shoulder.  He turned and saw Rin, giving his trademark toothy grin.  “Glad you could make it, Haru,” he removed his hand and rested a shoulder against the lockers next to him, casually crossing his arms over his chest.

“How’s Sousuke?” Haru asked, getting straight to the point.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw crimson eyes widen for a second.

“Oh he’s fine…” Rin recovered, biting his lip.  “Actually, he’s more than fine,” he waggled his eyebrows, “I’d give him an eleven out of ten.”

“That’s nice,” the raven-haired man continued to take his clothes off until he was only in his swimsuit.  He saw the redhead pout.

“That’s nice?” the Samezuka captain drew his brows down.

“Yeah,” Haru responded.  He noticed that Rin was still wearing his team jacket.  It was unzipped just enough to show off a dark, purplish bruise on his neck.  “You can’t swim like that,” the blue-eyed man said flatly.

“I know,” Rin made a show of putting the back of his hand against his forehead dramatically.  “It’s such a shame, isn’t it?” crimson eyes looked over at him playfully.  Haru rolled his eyes.  “So,” Rin was done waiting, “when are you going to have Makoto pop that cherry of yours?”  The older teen tried his best to keep his face passive, but, with the way Rin was smirking, it was difficult.  “What’s wrong?” the redhead teased.  “Nervous?”

“No,” Haru mentally slapped himself for taking the bait. 

“I know Makoto is rather big, but he seems like he’d be gentle,” the younger man teased.  Just how did Rin know how big Makoto was?  Haru hadn’t even gotten more than a glance during their showers after practice or when they were changing.  Makoto had been shy about his body ever since middle school.  It was like the sandy-haired man was hiding it on purpose.  “Anyway,” Rin continued, “what’s the hold up?”

“Why does everyone think it’s me…?” Haru grumbled under his breath.  Rin seemed as though he hadn’t heard him.

“It hurts a little at first,” the redhead continued, “but when he slides all the way inside and brushes against that spot…” his eyes had clouded over as he described it.  “Ah, shit, Haru, it’s so good.”

“I’m sure,” the raven-haired man blinked lazily, trying to ignore the visions that threatened to flood his mind.  Makoto on his back while Haru rode him, the taller man’s hands gripping at his hips as he threw his head back, unable to take all the pleasure.  Makoto thrusting into him from behind and fisting at his erection.  Makoto taking him in the bath…

“Rin,” Sousuke’s voice broke him from his thoughts.  “They’re waiting for you to start practice,” he said and then cerulean eyes landed on Haru.  “Hey Haru.”

“Hey Sousuke,” the raven-haired man greeted.

“Also,” the tall brunet lowered his voice as he spoke to Rin.  “Gou is staring at me with the weirdest expression.”  Crimson eyes widened in realization.

“She knows,” the redhead gasped.  The childhood friends shared a knowing look before Rin turned toward Haru again.  “See you out there,” he waved and walked back out of the locker room.  Haru sighed as he watched them go.  At least he could pacify himself with the knowledge that Gou was going to rip her brother a new one.

Once he was in the water, Haru felt much better.  There weren’t any competitions coming up, so their joint practice was just for conditioning and, inevitably, friendly heats.  Haru was in his own lane, a bit farther from the others, lazily floating and submerging every-so-often.  When he’d surface, he would check to see what his teammates were up to.  Nagisa was talking to Ai and probably offering to race him, but Rei seemed apprehensive.  It just reminded him of what the two second years had done the evening before.  Haru dove again, letting the water envelop him.  He always felt at home in the water.  He let the water take him where it would, barely kicking his legs.

When he emerged to breathe, he spotted Gou talking to Rin and Sousuke.  She had her hands on her hips and was doing her best to look motherly.  Both men were blushing slightly and Sousuke was scratching the back of his head.  Haru felt the corner of his lip twitch.  It almost looked as if the tall brunet was asking Gou for her permission to marry her older brother.  He wondered for a moment how the younger Matsuoka had managed to shake Momo, but then he saw it.  The orange-haired boy was eagerly jumping up and down around Makoto, more than likely asking for a race.  They were both their teams’ fastest backstroke swimmers, after all.

Haru looked at Makoto.  He was standing there, smiling at the younger boy.  His smile was one of the raven-haired man’s favorite things about his best friend.  Suddenly, Rin was next to the two of them, having broken away from his sister and boyfriend.  Momo dejectedly wandered over to the pool after being dismissed by his captain.  Rin and Makoto laughed easily.  Haru wondered what they were talking about.  Then, the redhead leaned closer and said something to Makoto that made the sandy-haired man flush bright red.  Haru had a feeling he knew what Rin had said.  He sighed and dove under the water again, swimming until he reached the far side of the pool.

  Laps. Laps sounded good.




The raven-haired man pulled himself out of the pool and onto the starting block.  He counted himself down and dove.  Soon the water was rushing by him, his arms and legs propelling him along.  He felt good.  He felt safe. He felt free.  In the water, he didn’t have to worry about the fact that his boyfriend didn’t want to sleep with him.  That thought made him falter, his pace suddenly slowing.

Did Makoto really not want to have sex?  Was he not ready?  Or maybe he just didn’t want to do it with Haru.  The older teen barely made it to the end of the pool, not even bothering to slap the wall.  He wasn’t timing himself anyway.  When he looked up, Makoto was waiting with that beautiful smile on his face.  He held a hand down, offering it to Haru.  The raven-haired man just stared up at him, studying his face.  The blush from earlier was gone.

“Practice is over Haru,” Makoto said, just in case he hadn’t realized.  Haru looked at the hand again and reached his out of the water to brush it to the side.  Ignoring the hurt in his boyfriend’s olive eyes, Haru pulled himself out of the pool and walked over to the locker rooms.  He vaguely heard Nagisa and Rin’s aggravated voices behind him, but he didn’t feel like dealing with them right now.

Haru was changed and waiting outside before everyone else.  He’d managed to avoid a confrontation with Rin, as the Samezuka captain had certain duties to which he had to attain.  And when the rest of his team appeared, they were quiet.  It seemed as though Makoto had calmed the blonde down because Nagisa didn’t say a word.  They rode the train in silence and only muttered goodbyes when Haru and his boyfriend had to switch lines.

His and Makoto’s ride was just as if not more awkward.  They were used to riding in silence.  Makoto would read a book while Haru would gaze out the window or close his eyes.  Their usually comfortable silence now felt heavy.  The raven-haired man regretted brushing his boyfriend’s hand away.  He regretted it the moment he did it.  But something inside him just didn’t want to accept that hand, that warmth.  It scared him.

They were already heading up the stairs before the sandy-haired man cleared his throat, catching Haru’s attention.

“Would you like to come over for din-”

“My house,” Haru said and the taller teen blinked in surprise.  “I’ll make mackerel,” he said and turned toward his own home.  He saw Makoto take out his cell phone, probably to text his parents, and then the larger man followed him.  The atmosphere was still awkward as Haru made them dinner.  His boyfriend sat at the table fidgeting, almost like he wanted to say something, but he couldn’t form the words. Haru knew that feeling.

When the mackerel was done, Haru took off his apron and hung it up before bringing two plates of fish to the table.  He scooped two bowls of rice and set them beside the fish.  He looked over at Makoto, but the taller man wouldn’t meet his eyes.  He sighed inaudibly and started to eat.  They ate in silence.  That wasn’t unusual either, but the mood was so tense.  After they’d finished eating, Haru cleared the table and took the dishes to the sink.

“Dinner was really-”

“Bath,” the raven-haired man interrupted Makoto.  He’d felt bad about that, too.  Of course, if his boyfriend wasn’t going to talk about the elephant in the room, he didn’t want to hear it.  Haru walked over to the bathroom and stripped off his clothing, including his jammers for once, and climbed into the bath. He started the water after he was in and sighed as the warm liquid filled the tub, slowly encasing him, protecting him.

“Haru,” Makoto’s voice called from the other room.  For a moment the older man feared that his boyfriend might be leaving.  He didn’t want to part like this.  That was the whole reason he’d invited the sandy-haired man over.  He wanted to talk about them and everything that had happened today.  “Haru?’ the voice came again, timid.  Haru cursed himself for making his sweet, gentle boyfriend feel that way.

“I’m in here,” the older man answered, knowing that he needn’t have.  Makoto appeared in the doorway, a small smile on his face.  It looked forced.  He started to pick up Haru’s clothing, which was strewn all over the floor, and blushed when he picked up the swimsuit.  Haru watched as olive green eyes flickered toward him for just a moment to confirm their owner’s suspicions. 

“Haru…” Makoto began as he put the clothes in the hamper, but he didn’t finish.

“We need to talk,” Haru said, catching his boyfriend’s gaze.  They were silent for a moment, just staring into each other’s eyes.  “Get in,” he ordered.  Olive eyes widened.

“I’m not going to fit…” the larger man eyed the small tub.

“You used to,” the raven-haired man reasoned.

“We were a lot smaller then,” Makoto countered.  They stayed like that, both silent, knowing that they won’t both fit in the tiny tub.  Finally, Haru stood up and shook the water droplets from his hair.

“Fine,” he said and walked out of the bath and toward his bedroom, not caring that he was completely naked and dripping all over the floor.  He heard Makoto sigh behind him and suddenly the taller man was following him, a fluffy white towel clutched in his hand.

Haru entered the bedroom and saw his phone was flashing.  He’d forgotten to take it with him to school again.  He grabbed the cell and flipped it open.  He had three text messages.  The first was from Nagisa.

Message 1:  _Haru-chan, take it easy on Mako-chan._

The raven-haired man sighed.  He must have been really obvious if people other than Makoto were able to read his mood.  The other two messages were from Rin.

Message 1:  _What the Hell, Haru?  What happened between you and Makoto today?_

Message 2:  _You had better make it up to him._

Haru didn’t like being told what to do, especially by Rin, but the redhead was right.  He owed Makoto something.  An explanation, for starters.

“Haru?” Makoto popped his head in the room, holding the white towel in front of him like a peace offering.  “You, uh,” he noticed that the shorter man was still naked and was looking every which way, but at him.  “You wanted to talk?”

Now, there were two ways Haru could go about this.

Method 1:  Calmly talk to Makoto about their relationship and his feelings on the matter and listen to what the taller man had to say in return.

Method 2:  Jump him.

For simplicity’s sake, Haru went with the latter.  Everything happened rather quickly.  The towel fell to the ground as Makoto caught the soaking wet, naked man who threw himself at him.  Haru wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend and attacked the other’s lips with his own.  Makoto gasped and the raven-haired man used it as an invitation to probe the sandy-haired man’s mouth with his tongue.

“Ha-Haru…!” Makoto stumbled and managed to fall onto the bed, the shorter man still above him.  “St-stop …Haru...w-wait!” the larger man gasped and pushed at his boyfriend’s shoulders.  Haru let himself be pushed back.

“Why?” the older teen asked, barely above a whisper.  He felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes.  Nanase Haruka did not cry.  He balled his fists on Makoto’s chest, gripping the now-damp material of his uniform shirt.  “Why wait?”

“Haru…” the taller man breathed.

“Am I not attractive enough?” Haru looked down at his boyfriend.  Green eyes widened and Makoto’s mouth opened to respond, but the older teen cut him off.  “Or is there someone else?”

“Haru, how could you even suggest-”

“You never touch me,” the raven-haired man admitted.  “We’ve been dating for a year and half and we’ve known each other our entire lives and yet,” he sniffed, hating himself for getting so emotional.  “You won’t lay a hand on me.”  He paused, taking a deep breath.  “Why?”

“Haru…” Makoto sat up and cupped his boyfriend’s face, his longer fingers brushing the dark hair and lifting the shorter man’s head so he could look him in the eye.  “Oh, Haru, I didn’t know…”  Now the older teen was confused.  Didn’t know what?  He didn’t get a chance to vocalize his question.  “All this time,” Makoto leaned his forehead against the other’s.  “I thought you hated being touched.”

“What?” Haru blinked in surprise.

“Any time anyone mentioned sex or anything intimate, you’d get this look on your face,” the taller man went on.  “And when you heard about Rin and then about Nagisa, you looked like you were ready to kill someone,” he swallowed.

“I wasn’t angry at them,” Haru reached his hands up and mirrored his boyfriend.  “I was jealous,” he said honestly.  “I was so envious that they were all moving forward and I thought…” he licked his lips, “I thought my boyfriend didn’t even want to touch me.”

“How could I not want to touch you?” the sandy-haired man looked shocked.  “Haru, you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met,” he leaned forward and hugged him tightly to his chest.  “I’ve wanted you for such a long time and I’ve loved you for even longer,” he breathed against his dark hair.  “I thought the idea of a physical relationship disgusted you,” he squeezed tighter, “I’ve been holding back for so long.”  Haru pulled back and put his hands on Makoto’s shoulders.

“You don’t have to hold back anymore,” he said, blue eyes shining.  “I want to do it with Makoto.”  The taller teen looked unsure again.

“If we ever got the chance,” Makoto began, looking down shyly, “I wanted our first time to be perfect,” he explained.  “I wanted there to be candles and soft music and…” he trailed off, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“I don’t need candles or music or anything like that,” Haru turned his boyfriend’s face toward his.  “I only need Makoto.”  Haru felt his face heat up, but he didn’t look away.  He was glad he hadn’t.  The most beautiful smile broke out on his boyfriend’s face, olive green eyes filled with love.  They were silent again, but it was the comfortable silence they were used to.  All of a sudden, Haru remembered that he was naked.

“Oh,” he looked down.  It wasn’t as if his boyfriend hadn’t seen him when he was changing before.  Of course, when he was changing, they weren’t holding each other close and Haru wasn’t straddling the taller teen’s thighs.  The raven-haired man reached down to cover himself, but he felt a large, warm hand wrap around his wrist.

“Don’t,” Makoto said, voice deep.  Haru looked up and saw that his boyfriend was still blushing.  “I…I want to see Haru,” he said and his cheeks darkened.

“I want to see Makoto, too,” Haru said as he pushed the larger man’s blazer off of his shoulders.  The jacket was tossed to the floor along with Makoto’s shirt.  Haru ran his hands over his boyfriend’s broad, tanned chest.  He’d been staring at it so long, unable to touch it.  The taller man busied himself with rubbing his hands up his boyfriend’s arms, sliding along the soft, pale skin.  Haru leaned in and kissed him.  This time was much better.  Makoto was prepared for this kiss and accepted it without hesitation.

“Haru…” he breathed against his lips and lowered his hands to rest on his boyfriend’s hips, his thumbs rubbing lazy circles against his abdomen, tickling the flesh.  This time Makoto took advantage of his lover’s surprised gasp, letting his tongue trace the contours of Haru’s mouth, swallowing the moans the shorter man gave.  “Haru,” he said when they pulled apart, “I’ve been thinking about this for so long.”

“Me, too,” Haru admitted.  And he had.  Their lack of a physical relationship had allowed the raven-haired teen’s imagination to run wild.  There was many a night where, alone in his room, Haru would fantasize about the many ways his lover would take him.  So many times he’d screamed his boyfriend’s name into his fist as he reached completion.  But now that it was really happening, he wouldn’t need to pretend anymore.  Makoto shifted and Haru felt himself being lowered onto the bed.  The taller man stood up and removed the rest of his clothing.

“Leveling the playing field,” Makoto explained as he tossed his pants to the side.  Blue eyes took in the sight of his lover.  From his flushed, smiling face to his broad chest and cut abdominals, down to his strong legs.  Of course, he hadn’t failed to notice something else that matched perfectly with his boyfriend’s large frame.  “L-like what you see?” Makoto was probably trying to tease him, but his slight stutter ruined the intended effect.  It just made the larger man cute.

But cute or no, Haru wanted him.  He’d been fantasizing long enough.  He wanted Makoto on him, in him, all over him.  He wanted his boyfriend to lay claim to him and do all the naughty things he’d thought up and then some.  But he’d have to get him back on the bed first.

Haru motioned to the empty spot beside him and, still blushing, Makoto crawled back onto the bed and knelt there.  They were at a stalemate.  Even though Haru had imagined the sandy-haired man doing anything and everything to him, in the end, his lack of experience left him with no idea what to do first.  Sticking to what he knew, Haru sat up and kissed him again, wrapping his arms around his neck.  He felt Makoto pushing him down to the bed again and smiled against his lips.  This was what he wanted.

“Haru, I want to touch you,” Makoto said when they pulled apart.  “May I?”  Haru smiled at him.  It was a small smile.  One that he saved for special occasions, but one that he would give freely to Makoto.  He looked down and watched as his boyfriend’s large hand wrapped itself around his member.  He was already half-hard and the gentle tug of Makoto’s hand brought him to full attention.  It felt so good.  He started to thrust his hips up into the hand and whined in the back of his throat when Makoto pulled it away.

“Makoto…” he opened his eyes, not remembering when he closed them, and looked up at his lover.  The taller man leaned down and kissed him again, this time rolling his hips and rubbing their arousals together.  They both gasped at the sensation.

“Haru…” Makoto breathed against his lips and wrapped his hand around both of their erections, rubbing them together.  It felt good, but his hand was too dry.  Sensing that, the taller man pulled back and opened his mouth.  “Haru, do you-”

“Top drawer,” the shorter interrupted him and Makoto smiled.  He opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a half-empty bottle of lubricant.  He blinked at it and glanced at his boyfriend.  “You’ve kept me waiting,” Haru answered simply.  He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched Makoto’s face turn a deep shade of red, probably imagining just what Haru had used half of the bottle for already.  He was probably right.  The raven-haired man reached for the lubricant and put it to the side.

“Haru?”

“I have a better idea,” the older teen said and pushed his boyfriend down.  They kissed again, hot and passionate.  Makoto groaned and reached up to grip Haru’s hips as the shorter man kissed his way down the sandy-haired man’s neck, across his chest and down toward his bellybutton.  Green eyes snapped open and looked down just as Haru stuck his tongue out and licked a slow stripe up the bottom of Makoto’s erection.  With Haru’s hips now far away and nothing to grab onto, the larger man’s hands fisted themselves in the sheets.

“Ha-Haru…!” he gasped when his lover licked up that path again.  Feeling brave, Haru took the head of his erection into his mouth and gave an experimental suck.  He jumped when Makoto’s hips jerked up at the sensation.  “Ah…that…” the taller teen was panting.  “Please…” he begged.  Haru wrapped his lips around his lover’s member and placed his hands on his hips, in an attempt to keep Makoto from thrusting into him.  “O-oh…Haru…so g-good…” those large hands reached down to thread fingers in his dark hair.

Haru hummed and continued to work on his boyfriend, using only his imagination and the few glances he’d had at porn as references.  He thought he was doing a pretty good job until he felt Makoto’s hands on his shoulders, pushing him back.  He looked up with questioning eyes.

“Had to stop,” Makoto was panting, “so close,” he explained.  Haru nodded and crawled back up to kiss his lover.  He licked Makoto’s lips open again and teased his tongue, mimicking what he’d just finished doing.  The taller man ground up against him, dragging his saliva-damp flesh against Haru’s, causing both men to moan.  Without breaking the kiss, the raven-haired teen reached forward and grabbed the half-empty bottle.  He popped the top and felt Makoto pull away, turning toward the sound.  “Haru?” green eyes were curious.

“I’m just getting myself ready,” Haru sat back and poured the cool liquid into his hand.  He closed the top and set the bottle down.  After rubbing his hands together, he leaned forward, bracing one hand on Makoto’s chest and reaching behind himself with the other.  He let his eyes slip closed as he circled around his entrance, gasping as he slid a finger in. It wasn’t the first time he’d done this, but it felt more intense knowing the object of his affection was watching him.

“Haru…” Makoto’s voice was soft. Large hands made their way up to his bottom, gripping the soft flesh and pulling the globes apart.  Haru let out a low moan, letting his head drop.  The raven-haired man added another finger, arching his back and resting his cheek on his lover’s chest.  He felt Makoto’s hand move behind him and suddenly there was an additional, much longer finger sliding into his entrance.

“A-ah…Mako…to…” Haru bit his lip, grinding back against the intrusion, blue eyes cracking open to stare down at the taller man.

“It’s so hot…and wet…” Makoto marveled, sliding his finger in and out, green eyes studying his boyfriend’s face.  “Haru, let me,” he used his other hand to pull at the shorter man’s wrist.  Haru let him take over, eyes widening as two of his boyfriend’s long fingers slid inside him.

“Ha…ah…Makoto,” the older teen licked his lips reveled in the feeling of his boyfriend’s thick fingers sliding in and out of his opening.  “More…” he begged without realizing he’d said it out loud.  A third finger probed his entrance.  “W-wait,” Haru stretched forward and grabbed the bottle, popping the top and reaching behind himself to pour some of its contents over his lover’s fingers.  The third finger slipped in easily. 

“Wow, Haru…you’re sucking them in,” the gentle giant proclaimed.  Haru could have hit him, but he knew his best friend wasn’t saying such filthy things on purpose.  Suddenly, the fingers stopped.  Haru opened his eyes and looked down, blue meeting green.  He caught a movement and watched as Makoto’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously.  “Is it enough?” the larger teen asked.  “Can we…?” he trailed off, olive eyes looking to the side.

“Yeah,” Haru finally caught on.  He reached back and removed his boyfriend’s hand.  He leaned over Makoto and opened his nightstand drawer.  He dug deep and grabbed a box that still had a Christmas bow on it.  Makoto opened his mouth to ask, but Haru just shook his head.  He was not going to admit that he had kept Nagisa’s gag gift.  He opened the box and pulled out a small foil package.

“I can do it,” the taller teen grabbed the wrapper and tore it open, sliding the condom onto his member, hissing at how tight it was.  “I don’t think it fits,” Makoto said lamely, peeling it off and letting out a sigh of relief.

“It’s a variety pack,” Haru said simply, digging into the box and pulling out one that looked larger.  “Try this one,” he handed it to Makoto, who blushed profusely.  He nodded and opened the foil, sliding this one on with ease.  When he was finished, he looked up at his boyfriend and cupped his face with his hand.

Haru reached for the lubricant one more time and pulled back, gripping Makoto’s erection with one hand and pouring the bottle’s remaining contents over it with the other.  He slid his hand up and down, a small smile appearing on his face as the sandy-haired man screwed his eyes shut and gripped the sheets beneath him.  His heart fluttered.  This was what he’d wanted for so long and now he was finally going to get it.

“How should we…?” Makoto opened his eyes, looking up at him with those adorable green orbs Haru loved so much.  Haru slid off of him and maneuvered himself so he was on his hands and knees, his face, which had tinted a bright pink, was buried in his pillow.  The taller teen nodded and sat up, crawling over until he was kneeling behind him.  Haru felt a large hand on both of his cheeks, spreading them apart again.  Then he felt the pad of Makoto’s thumb brush against his entrance.

“H-hurry, Makoto,” Haru pleaded, looking over his shoulder.  No sooner had he asked, did Makoto comply, slowly sliding into him.  The raven-haired man bit his lip, stifling a moan at the feeling of being stretched by his boyfriend.  The sensation was overwhelming.  He buried his face deeper in the pillow to muffle his moans.

“No,” Makoto leaned forward and reached a hand down to brush Haru’s bangs from his forehead, causing the shorter man to turn toward him.  “Let me hear you,” he pleaded, olive eyes clouded with lust.  Haru pushed himself up and impaled himself on the remainder of Makoto’s length, both men gasping as they were completely joined.  Large hands gripped tightly on his hips.  “So tight…Haru…”

“Big,” Haru panted, “so big…”

“I-I’m…not…” Makoto stammered.

“Move,” the shorter man begged, wiggling his hips.

“Okay,” the sandy-haired man dug his fingers into the pale flesh of Haru’s hips and pulled out a fraction before thrusting back inside.  Haru cursed and fisted the sheets beneath him.  It felt better than he’d imagined.  Soon Makoto was pulling out further and thrusting deeper.  The raven-haired man bit his lip, nearly drawing blood.  “Ha…H-Haru…” the taller man moaned, speeding up the pace, bending over and nipping at his boyfriend’s back.  The hot lips on his skin were driving Haru crazy.  Makoto was inside him.  He was claiming him.  Rutting against him with wanton abandon.  But he needed more.

“Harder,” he begged. 

“Y-yes…” Makoto snapped his hips forward, angling down and brushing that little bundle of nerves inside Haru, making him see stars.

“F-fuck, Makoto!” Haru shouted and started pushing back against the thrusts, trying to get as much of his boyfriend inside of him as he could.  Then, Makoto was pulling away.  Haru whined and reached back for him.

“I want to see your face,” the taller man said.  Makoto was being selfish tonight, but Haru would allow it.  Anything to get his boyfriend deep inside of him again.  The raven-haired man rolled over onto his back and reached out for his lover. 

“Makoto…take me…” he begged, blue eyes wet with unshed tears of frustration.

“Haru…chan…” the larger teen groaned as he slid back inside.  Haru wrapped his legs around Makoto’s hips and threw his head back, loving the feeling of his lover thrusting in and out of him, going impossibly deeper.  It was amazing.  He was so close.

“T-touch me,” Haru reached a hand up and grabbed his boyfriend’s bicep.  Makoto wrapped his fingers around Haru’s erection and stroked in time with his thrusts.  It was all too much.  Makoto’s thick hardness filling him, his warm hand, slicked with sweat, fisting his erection.  “A-ah…c-cumming…!” Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck and threw his head back.

“H-Haru…” the sandy-haired man grunted, burying his face in the juncture between his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder as he thrust a few more times before he reached his climax.  The two lay there for a moment, a tangle of sweaty limbs, panting.  Makoto pulled back and smiled down at him, warm and gorgeous as always.  “I love you,” he leaned down and kissed him gently. 

“I love you, too,” Haru looked up at him, face completely serious.  Green eyes sparkled and the smile grew on Makoto’s face.  He hugged him tightly.  “Hey,” the raven-haired boy pushed on his shoulders, but the taller man wouldn’t budge.  “Makoto,” he chastised, but he was smiling.  He’d never smiled so much in one night before.  Or ever, for that matter.

“Sorry,” the larger teen pulled back, smile as bright as ever.  “I’m just so happy.”

“Yeah,” Haru reached up and brushed his fingers over Makoto’s jaw and up to his lips.  The taller man kissed the fingertips and stared down with impossibly warm green eyes.

“I can’t believe we waited so long,” Makoto sighed, still smiling.

“And whose fault is that?” Haru pulled his hand back to cross his arms over his chest, a delicate eyebrow raised in question.  He watched as his boyfriend’s ears turned red.

“I was so certain that you hated the thought of me touching you in that way,” the taller teen’s smile faltered for a moment.  “And then when you t-touched me,” he stammered and Haru wondered, after what they’d just finished doing, how Makoto could still be shy, “I thought it was just a friendly thing and I felt bad for getting all flustered.”

“I’m sorry I made you feel uneasy,” the shorter man wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.  Just then, Haru’s cell phone’s text alert went off.

“Don’t answer it,” Makoto pouted, looking like a large, overly muscled puppy.  Haru raised his hand and brushed sandy bangs from his boyfriend’s eyes.

“It’s probably Rin,” Haru sighed.  “He was pretty mad at me for earlier,” he said and then blue eyes widened.  He opened his mouth, an apology on the tip of his tongue, but Makoto leaned down and kissed him.

“It’s okay,” Makoto said.  Sure, now his boyfriend’s Haru-centric psychic powers were working.  The phone went off again and the taller teen sighed.  “Go head.”  He rolled to the side and both men hissed as he slipped out.

Haru slid off the bed and, on shaky legs, walked over to his phone.  He flipped it open.  Of course both messages were from Rin.

Message 3:  _‘Did you and Makoto make up yet?’_

Message 4:  _‘Check inside your bag ;)’_

The raven-haired man raised an eyebrow, but followed the instructions.  He walked into the other room and grabbed is gym bag.  He checked inside and saw a box with the letters ‘XXL’ printed on the outside.  Haru rolled his eyes and walked back into the bedroom.

“Haru?” Makoto sat up on the bed, condom removed and tossed in the bin.  The shorter man held up the box and watched as his boyfriend’s face tinted pink.  “From Rin?” Makoto asked and Haru nodded.  He set the box down and picked up his cell, typing a reply before putting the phone away and joining his lover on the bed.  “What did you tell him?”

“That we already had it ‘covered’,” Haru deadpanned.

“Did,” he blinked, “Did you just make a joke?” Makoto asked, eyes wide.

“Was it not funny?” the raven-haired man blinked lazily.

“No, it was…I just…” he was at a loss.

“Should I have added one of those emoticons?” the shorter man asked.

“You keep surprising me, Haru-chan,” Makoto chuckled and hugged him.

“Hey,” Haru pushed him back, “drop the ‘chan,’ will you?” he pouted.

“Yes, Haru,” his boyfriend pulled him close and kissed the pout away.  “I love you.”

Meanwhile…

“Will you put that phone down?” Sousuke drew his brows together, his hands on his hips.  They were in the gym, cross-training.  “You’re supposed to be spotting Momo,” he gestured with his chin to the orange-haired boy, who was adding another set of weights to the bar.

“Just a second,” Rin said and then crimson eyes widened when his phone’s text alert went off. “He replied!”

“Haru did?” Sousuke raised an eyebrow as he continued doing reps for his physical therapy.  “What did he say?”

Rin stared at the phone for a few seconds, saying nothing.

“Well?” the brunet asked.

“He made a joke…” the redhead blinked slowly.

“Are you sure it’s from Haru then?” Sousuke hid a small smile.

“Yeah,” he still looked flabbergasted.  After a pause, he added, “Oh, and Sousuke,” Rin turned toward him.  “I owe you that case of freeze pops.”

The next day during lunch on the roof of Iwatobi High School….

“You did it, didn’t you?” Nagisa face was mere millimeters away, magenta eyes boring into Haru’s.

“Nagisa-kun, that’s rude,” Rei tried to pull his boyfriend back.  Haru just stared blankly at the two second years.  Makoto, on the other hand, was bright red and sweating profusely.

“Mako-chan won’t lie to me,” the blonde turned his attention on their captain.  “You guys did it, right, Ma – ko – chan?” he asked sweetly.  Makoto looked over at Haru for help, but the raven-haired teen just shrugged.  It didn’t bother him if everyone knew or not.  The sandy-haired man turned back toward Nagisa and was barely halfway through his nod when the shorter boy squealed with excitement.  “I knew it!”

“And that wouldn’t have anything to do with the text message Rin-san sent you last night, would it?” his bespectacled boyfriend raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

“But Rin-chan wasn’t 100% sure,” Nagisa whined.  “He said Haru-chan’s text to him was cryptic.”

“Well, I, for one, am happy for all of you,” Gou finally spoke.  Honestly, they’d forgotten their manager was there.  “So many gorgeous boys in the throes of young love,” she sighed.  “I wonder when I’ll find my prince,” she lamented.

“I can’t be sure, but I think Momotarou-kun has a crush on you,” Makoto helpfully suggested.

“Don’t even,” the redhead glared at him.

“What’s wrong with Momocchi?” Nagisa pouted.  Soon the second years were arguing over which Mikoshiba Gou would end up dating.  Haru just looked over at his boyfriend and gave him that small smile meant only for him.

“I love you,” Makoto whispered and reached out for Haru’s hand, squeezing it gently.

“I love you, too, Makoto.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I finished this series! And in record time~ (I tend to start things and leave them unfinished for months before going back and writing 30k+ words, haha)
> 
> I know this one was fluffy and sweet, but I also felt like there were heavier emotions. Maybe? No? Okay. ^^
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me for three chapters! SouRin, ReiGisa, and MakoHaru FTW!! I'm planning a new series (cuz this fandom is ruining me for everything else) so please look forward to it!
> 
> See you next water time!


End file.
